


Where?

by Naria_Nexis



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Feels, Kisses, Language, M/M, long?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Nexis/pseuds/Naria_Nexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi and Allen go on separate missions; Kanda and Lavi, Leenalee and Allen. Only Kanda and Lavi return.<br/>After being back for a short time, all of a sudden everyone loses their innocence, and the world is in chaos.  But only one thing sticks out in Lavi's mind.  Where is Allen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an "Im about to go to bed, but lets look at pictures instead" mood, so I was looking at my ships and I really wanted to write something and this story popped into my head and I decided to write it right now, and post it before I lost my nerve, and what it was about.  
> Anyway, here you go, my sort of prologue-ish thing

          "Come on, promise me you'll be careful this time, alright?" Allen pouted, lifting his hand to Lavi's cheek.

          "Allen, I'm always careful. Besides, I'm supposed to come back, I'm the next book man. If anything, Yuu will probably just fight everyone." Lavi laughed in return, but placing his own hand on Allen's.

Kanda twitched, "I already told you to stop referring to me so informally!"

          "Oh come on Kanda, you know the more you react, the more he'll call you that," Leenalee chipped up, "he's only doing it for the reaction."

          Lavi began laughing, but felt Allen's other hand rest on his other cheek, and pull him in for a kiss. Lavi turned his attention away from the others and focused on this kiss. Even though they'd gone on plenty of missions, one slip up and it could be their last. So he wrapped his arms around Allen's hips and held him as close as possible. Allen's hands crawled up his shoulders and his arms wrapped around his neck and up to his hair, tangling his fingers in it. The kiss didn't last long enough to be a this-might-be-your-last-kiss kiss, so lavi swooped in and grabbed another one. And another. And one more, before whispering, "for luck."

  
          Lavi pulled away and turned his back, jogging to catch up to Kanda who must have started walking away during his kiss. The kiss...it was such a wonderful thing to kiss Allen, but the kiss before every mission was always painful. Kissing Allen felt like he was warm, safe, home. But whenever he would kiss him when either of them went on a mission, or both, but separate missions, they were always more, "I-May-Never-See-You-Again" kisses than "I-Love-You" kisses, or even "Come-Back-Home" kisses. They were desperate. Him and Allen were the main characters, if there were main characters in life, and the main character always ended up together, unless you found a really fucked up story where one of them dies...damn, always getting back to those thoughts.

  
          "Hey Yu-"

  
          "Don't say another word or so help me God..."

  
          Lavi sighed, his thoughts, or Kanda's wrath...tough decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any errors. This was all done on my iPod without very good service so this is actually my second time writing these notes.  
> Again, sorry about spelling errors and grammatical errors, and any other errors I have here. Point them out to me, really I appreciate it


End file.
